Alistair Smythe
:Looking for another version of Alistair Smythe? Check out the Alistair Smythe disambiguation page. Alistair Smythe was a brilliant inventor that designed giant killer robots called Spider Slayers for the Kingpin. He later became a cyborg Spider Slayer. History Early life Some years ago there was an explosion at Spencer Smythe's (Alistair's father) laboratory Both Spencer and Alistair survived. However, the explosion caused Spencer to lose the use of his legs. The promise of revenge After Spider-Man's final battle with the Black Widow Spider Slayer the OsCorp factory exploded. Spencer was inside the factory at the time it exploded and was believed to be dead. Alistair blamed Spider-Man for his father's death. A short while later Alistair was approached by the Kingpin who offered to fund money so he could build more Spider Slayers to get revenge on Spider-Man. Alistair accepted and began work building new Spider Slayers. New Spider Slayers Several months later Smythe designed new new Spider Slayers to kill Spider-Man. The first of these Spider Slayer's was a rebuilt Black Widow. The Black Widow along with the Tarantula attacked Spider-Man. The Spider Slayer's then expose Spider-Man to knockout gas and brings him to Crime Central where Smythe attaches a bomb to Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson. However, Spider-Man was able to free them from the bomb and Spider-Man eas then able to defeat the Black Widow, Tarantula and Scorpion. Kingpin then approached Smythe and told him that he will work for him until Spider-Man is killed. Promethium X When Rhino stole the Promethium X, Smythe wanted to study it. However, Kingpin told Smythe that there was no time for that because he had buyers lined up. Spider-man was eventually able to track Shocker to Smythe's hideout and after a brief fight Spider-Man was able to steal the Promethium X. To get it back Smythe had Shocker kidnap John Jameson from his hospital room and proposed a trade. When Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson arrived at a church Spider-Man gave Smythe the Promethium X and Jameson got his son to safety. However, Smythe double-crossed Spider-Man by bringing Shocker. While Spider-Man and shocker fought each other Smythe was able to get away with the Promethium X. When the buyers of the Promethium X demanded another test of it's power the Promethium X did nothing. Smythe then discovered that the Promethium X had totally transmutated into lead. When Kingpin asked why Smythe didn't known this would happen Smythe replied that Kingpin didn't give him a chance to study it. Tablet of Time When the Tablet of Time was brought to New York City it was taken to Empire State University to be studied. When Curt Connors showed the tablet Smythe's new Spider Slayer, called the Mega-Slayer, burst into the Neogenics lab and took the Tablet of Time. Spider-Man chased the Mega-Slayer and fought it. However, the Mega-Slayer proved to be too strong for Spider-Man to defeat in a fist fight. Smythe nearly had the Mega-Slayer kill Spider-Man. However, Smythe was contacted by Kingpin who ordered him to return to his base with the Tablet of Time. Equipment In the comics In the comics his full name is Alistair Alphonso Smythe. When Spencer Smythe died Alistair blamed Spider-Man for his fathers death. At first Alistair worked for the Kingpin but left in disagreement over how to deal with Spider-Man and went solo. While in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Alistair was forced against his will into becoming a Spider Slayer, in the comics Alistair willingly turned himself into a Spider Slayer. In the comics Smythe was the self-dubbed Ultimate Slayer. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Alistair was never called this. However, the episode where Smythe is turned into a Spider Slayer was called The Ultimate Slayer. Appearances *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Spider Slayers Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters